mariposas del recuerdo
by biankis uchiha
Summary: que pasari si olvidaras que paso contigo y quien es quien ahora amas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola los lectores de los amantes de sahina. Bueno hago esta historia que sería la primera, ya que siempre hago one shot bueno solo dos y a ver cómo va. Como saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra del gran Kishimoto (aplauso)._

**Sasuke es sexy- son lo que relata los personajes**

_Naruto es sexy- lo que relata el narrador._

Hinata es sexy- diálogos de los personajes

_**Las mariposas del recuerdo**_

_**Capítulo 1: desconocimiento**_

_{El dolor es una buena señal, puesto que te avisa que aún no estás muerto.}_

**Pov**

**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién soy? Me duele mucho mi cabeza y me siento mareada, estoy conectada a muchos aparatos y me quiero mover pero esto duele mucho. Alguien entra pero no se quien sea… **

-hola, sé que tienes muchas dudas y entre ellas es que no sabes ni siquiera quien eres, ha sido un gran milagro que estés aquí en la aldea de konoha ya que te encontraron inconsciente con muchas heridas nuestros ninjas y eso lo puedes comprobar con el dolor que sientes pero no te preocupes se te quitara. Pero que mal educada soy… bueno mi nombre es Tsunade y soy tu médico y aparte ex hokage… Amm, tienes pérdida de memoria temporal total eso quiere decir que lo recuperaras todo a su tiempo pero que por ahora no sabes absolutamente nada. Dentro de unos días podrás salir.- **la señora de busto grande y de una gran belleza sale de la habitación.**

-espere no me ha dicho como me llamo- **pregunto muy temerosa ya que esa mujer me produce miedo.**

-te llamas Hinata-**responde de una manera muy dulce.**

-pero y mi apellido, mi edad y…- **me quedo callada por la mirada asesina que me da.**

-solo te diré tu nombre de lo demás tú te encargaras de descubrir, por tu culpa estoy en graves problemas- **y sin decir más sale de la habitación.**

**Fin del Pov**

POV DE TSUNADE

**Estoy perdida. Me matara cuando sepa lo que ha pasado y lo peor es que llegara en dos días. Ahora que hare… estúpido Naruto por su culpa estoy en problemas y muy graves. Bueno por ahora está viva pero no recuerda nada pero se me hace raro no sufrió ninguna contusión en la cabeza… tendré que hacer más análisis, pero ahora beber sake siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **

FIN DEL POV

_Se puede ver en la torre del hokage, aun rubio con ojos azules que anda muy apurado junto a una peli rosada que está muy agitada. Parece que están buscando algo, al lado de ellos se puede ver dos cunas cerca del escritorio._

-¡Diablos! ¿Dónde lo deje?- _decía muy asustado Uzumaki Naruto, el nuevo hokage._

-eres un idiota Naruto, nos matara Sasuke si ve está situación, ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar lo que nos hará- _decía muy temerosa_ _Uzumaki Sakura_

-ni me lo digas Sakura chan, si solo la otra vez que Hinata se hizo una cortada tuve que ir al hospital por la golpiza que me dio, pobre de mí- _dijo Naruto asustado_

-una vez fue conmigo a una misión de rastreo y por protegerme, se lastimo en la mejilla, cuando lo vio se enojó y expuso fotos vergonzosas de mí, ¡que claro! tú se los diste, idiota- _menciona la ex Haruno mientras golpea a su esposo._

_Mientras están hablando llegan tres niños; dos son gemelos muy hermosos de 6 años parecidos a Sasuke solo que el cabello un poco más azulado y su tez más blanca, para diferenciarlos solo tienen que ver sus ojos; uno de ellos tienen ojos grises claros y el otro negros como los de Sasuke al lado de ellos hay un niño igualito a Naruto solo que los ojos color esmeralda. Los niños al percatarse que no son vistos se llevan los bebes y se van (son los mejores de la clase ninja por esa razón son muy hábiles en infiltrase)._

_Los chicos corren y llegan a una casa muy grande, se dirigen al patio con los bebes, se sientan cerca de una lago._

-vean que hermosa esta Kushina- _decía el pequeño Minato (hijo de Sakura y Naruto)_

-si es muy linda pero no como Mikoto, además llora mucho- _dijo Óbito (el menor de los gemelos, hijo de Sasuke y Hinata, tiene ojos grises claros)_

-bueno los bebes siempre lloran además Kushina es muy hermosa - _menciona Itachi (el mayor de los gemelos, ojos color negro)._

-bueno las dos son muy bellas, pero Mikoto es muy tranquila y me encanta como huele a jazmín- los gemelos se lo quedan mirando raro a Minato.

-ya están creciditas, tienen 6 meses pero nos van regañar cuando sepan que nos la llevamos sin permiso- _mientras decía esto Minato, los gemelos reían_

-a ti, porque nuestro padre está en misión y mama igual y van regresar dentro de tres días, bueno mama porque papá tardara un poco más- _dijeron al mismo tiempo Óbito e Itachi_

-pero mis padres son sus padrinos así que igual los regañaran, pero ya que importa estamos disfrutando esto jajaja, mejor vamos ya ahorita, sino nos puede ir peor- con una cara de terror decía Minato

-solo por ti Minato porque nosotros no tenemos miedo- también se asustaron al pensar en su tía Sakura enojada, pero jamás lo demostrarían ya que son Uchiha

_Al llegar a la torre notaron que no se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido con los ocupados que estaban así que entraron sigilosos pero Minato tropezó y fue cuando Naruto se fijó que Itachi y Óbito tenían a las dos bebas en brazos._

-Sakura, los chicos volvieron a llevarse a las bebes sin permiso, que castigo les doy- 

-Naruto encárgate tú de eso, es más importante lo que estoy haciendo, no te das cuenta que esto podría ayudar a Hinata a aliviarse más rápido y Sasuke no lo sabrá- 

_Sakura al darse cuenta que estaban ahí los hijos de Hinata, se dio cuenta del error que cometió._

-¿mamá está lastimada? ¡¿Qué tiene?-_a punto de llorar óbito miraba a la señora uzumaki_

-¿por qué no nos avisaste? tenemos derecho, pero se encuentra estable ¿verdad?-_ casi en el mismo estado que óbito, itachi decía._

Sakura:-miren chicos, su madre está bien solo que no recuerda nada pero no se preocupen poco a poco recordara, pero les pido que estén tranquilos acuérdense que soy la mejor médico que hay junto con tsunade y ambas estamos cuidándola.-

_Óbito_:-sí, pero queremos verla-

_Itachi_:-no óbito, mejor hasta que lo diga tsunade-

-Pero queremos saber quién le ocasiono el golpe para así hacerlo sufrir hasta que pida clemencia- _cuando decían esto, a ambos gemelos se les pusieron los ojos rojos signo del clan uchiha._

_Sakura y Naruto al ver su expresión asesina de los gemelos se acordaron que es la misma que hace Sasuke. Pero también ellos también querían saber quién les ocasiono eso a Hinata si su misión era clase c y ella es una Jounnin._

Continuara…

_Escrito: Biankis uchiha _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno hola a todos de nuevo estoy poniendo la continuación de esta historia, ojala y les guste por favor me podrían dar un review son gratis jijee. Gracias por todos que siguen esta historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia por favor infórmenme _

**Sasuke es sexy- son lo que relata los personajes**

_Naruto es sexy- lo que relata el narrador._

Hinata es sexy- diálogos de los personajes

_**Mariposas del recuerdo**_

_**Capítulo 2: la confusión**_

_{Lo que somos en la mente es lo que logramos en nuestra vida}_

**Pov de Hinata**

**Ya llevo una semana en este hospital y no he podido concertar casi de nada, empecé a acordarme de la señorita tsunade después de dos días de estar en hospital y los recuerdos son de cómo grita pero también en la manera en que defiende y ayuda a la aldea, bueno eso es un comienzo, ¿creó?, hasta ahorita solo me ha visto la señorita tsunade pero ninguna más, tal vez no tengo a nadie, ni una amiga.**

**Alguien se acerca, ojala y ya me curen, lo bueno es que no me duele la cabeza y mis fuerzas están recuperadas.**

**Fin del Pov**

_La persona que entra es Sakura y viene a ver a su mejor amiga, se siente frustrada por no poder ayudarla con la pérdida de memoria, además de que los papeles que indagaba no las encontraron pero aun así sigue con la búsqueda._

_Sakura_:- hola Hinata, soy una de tus mejores amigas y soy también tu médico, tu estado físico está estupendo solo que el problema está en que no sabes nada de tu vida, pero no te preocupes ya estamos viendo como curarte, como sabes intentamos hacer jutsus pero no funciono, así que la manera que lo vamos hacer es que veas a todos que te conocen a ver si te acuerdas de ellos. Ok-

_Sakura (temerosa)_:- ¿Quién soy?-

_Hinata desde el momento en que la ve, en su mente visualiza imágenes de Sakura en la manera en que la curo cuando la lastimo Pein. Así como cuando estaban en la academia._

_Hinata_:- eres Sakura Haruno la mejor de la clase ninja y la que me salvo en una ocasión. ¡Ay! me duele mi cabeza-

_Sakura_:-no te esfuerces, bueno ya es un avance, ¿solo de eso te acuerdas?

_Hinata_:-si acaso estuvo mal

_Sakura_:-¡no! De ninguna manera al contrario estoy feliz, es un gran avance. Ahora te voy a dar de alta y también quiero que veas a alguien.-

_En ese instante entra Naruto, cuando lo ve Hinata se acuerda las cosas que paso con él entre ellas el amor que le profesaba, a la vez que recuerda que Naruto ama a Sakura, Hinata piensa que todavía está en aquellos tiempos, así que se pone roja como un tomate._

_Hinata_:-Naruto kun yyyooo, esstee te recuerdo

Sakura (sorprendida): te acuerdas de ese idiota y de mí no, pero ¿solo de él?

Hinata:-si Sakura san

Sakura:-ok, Naruto sal inmediatamente-

Naruto:- pero quería estar más tiempo con Hinata- en ese momento se acerca mucho a ella y Hinata se esconde entre las sabanas.

_Sakura (enojada):-¡_sal ya!

_Naruto sale volando por el miedo que le tiene._

_Sakura con voz dulce_:- eso está mucho mejor de lo que imagine poco a poco recordaras. Mientras estarás en mi departamento de soltera.-

_Hinata_:- ¿con quién te casaste Sakura san? Perdón por la pregunta-

_Sakura_:- eso lo recordaras a su tiempo, todos ya saben de tu situación así que no te preocupes, solo que ellos nada más te dirán su nombre, para no perjudicar tu mente.-

_Hinata_:-hai-

_Sakura se da cuenta que Hinata solo recuerda cosas de cuando tenía 17 años pero no más adelante y eso le preocupa a la vez que le extraña en que al ver a Naruto y a ella no recuerde a Sasuke. Sale del cuarto y va en dirección de los gemelos uchiha_

_Óbito_:-podemos ver a mama-

_Itachi_:-por favor-

_Sakura_:-está bien pero dejen que ella se vista, de acuerdo-

_Gemelos_:-siiiiiiiiiiiiii-

_Mientras Hinata se viste, se pone colorada porque su conjunto es una ramera negra que le hace ver voluptuosa por el tipo v de su cuello, una falda azul marino tipo el que usa Sakura y sus sandalias ninjas._

_Sakura entra cuando ya termino_

_Hinata:_-Sakura san esta ropa es reveladora para mí, no tienes otro.-

_Sakura_:-pero si ese es el que usas desde que te casaste con él-

_Hinata_:-¡¿estoy casada, pero con quién?

_Sakura golpeándose mentalmente por lo que dijo, tal vez las estupideces de Naruto se le estaba contagiando._

_Sakura_:-si pero…mira ya lo sabrás y trata de decirme como siempre: Sakura chan.-

_Hinata_: pero yo quiero saber Sakura chan, ¿tengo hijos?

_Sakura_:-si es lógico, tienes 27 años igual que yo-

_Hinata casi al colapso, se desmaya por la emoción. Sakura la ayuda a volver en si _

_Hinata_:-quiero verlo o verlos-

_Sakura_:-está bien pero espera tranquila de acuerdo

_Hinata_:-hai

_Mientras que su mama está atendiendo a su tía, Minato entra en uno de los cuartos de experimentación escondiéndose de su padre, entra corriendo y tropieza (heredo las tonterías de Naruto) y tira uno de los frascos que colapsa en sus ojos, sus ojos color esmeralda se vuelve blancos como los de Hinata._

_Minato va hacia uno de los espejos para ver si le sucedió algo y ve sus ojos de color blanco lo cual hace que vaya asustado donde se encuentra su mama._

_Sakura sale de la habitación de la señora uchiha y va donde esta tsunade para preguntarle algunas cosas de la situación médica de su paciente._

_Entra Minato a la habitación y grita mama, pero no está Sakura, Hinata lo ve y corre a abrazarlo especulando que es su hijo a la vez que se ilusiona al pensar que se casó con Naruto._

_Justo en ese momento Sakura entra, lo que le dijo tsunade la hace preocuparse ya que su paciente cada vez que recuerda le duele mucho su cabeza y cuando tsunade la contradijo en algunas cosas a Hinata, ella reacciono muy mal hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente por horas._

_Sakura al ver el cuadro que se le presenta se da cuenta que Hinata piensa que su hijo es el suyo. Y observa que Minato tiene los ojos blancos como los de Hinata_

_Sakura_:- Minato por favor sal y no digas nada, ya hablaremos después, espérame en mi oficina

_Hinata_:-Sakura por favor déjame quedarme un poco más con mi hijo

_Minato se da cuenta de la situación y le hace caso a Sakura_.

_Hinata (observa cómo se va Minato):-_me case con Naruto y ese niño Minato es nuestro hijo, heredo mis ojos, estoy tan feliz.

_Sakura al no querer dañar a su amiga le sigue la corriente_

_Sakura__:_- en efecto, pero como no te acuerdas, te vas a quedar en mi departamento

_Hinata:- _pero yo quiero estar en mi casa con mi hijo y Naruto.

_Sakura_:- pero no es lo mejor, es por tu bien.

_Hinata_:-de acuerdo.

_Por otro lado Óbito e itachi se cansaron de esperar y se dirigen al cuarto donde está su mama pero con la emoción de verla empiezan a correr._

Gemelos:-¡mama! ¡Mama!

_Hinata al verlos entrar empieza a tener recuerdos confusos en donde ella está besándose con un hombre atractivo de cabellos color negro y al lado de ellos los chicos que acaban de llegar, pero que inmediatamente se borra de su mente._

_Sakura observa el trance de Hinata_.

_Sakura_:-¿estás bien?

_Hinata_:-sí, creo que imagine cosas, pero que lindos hijos tienes Sakura. 

Continuara…

_Escrito: Bianca Hdz. Vázquez_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, ojala y estén bien, como verán sigo aquí molestando jijee. Aquí está la continuación muchas gracias por todos los que están leyendo, no sé ni cuantos capítulos serán pero los publicara una por semana o tal vez dos no lo sé cómo vaya en la escuela._

**Sasuke es sexy- son lo que relata los personajes**

_Naruto es sexy- lo que relata el narrador._

Hinata es sexy- diálogos de los personajes

_**Mariposas del recuerdo**_

_**Capítulo 3: complicando la mentira**_

_{La rosa es más bella bañada por el roció de la mañana, y el amor es más hermoso humedecido por las lágrimas}_

_Sakura quedo atónita a lo que dijo Hinata, en un momento pensó decirle toda la verdad pero no quería que su salud se alterara así que decidió seguirle el juego_.

_Sakura_:-hijos por favor salgan y vayan donde está Minato, espérenme a que llegue. Entendido-

_Óbito_:-está bien-. Comprendiendo que quería discreción, decidió callarse pero su corazón estaba destrozado.

_Itachi:_-pero antes de irnos "mamá" queremos darle un beso a "tía" Hinata- . _Itachi lo decía con un nudo en su garganta_

_Itachi y óbito se acercaron lentamente donde estaba Hinata que los estaba esperando esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas, cuando le dieron el beso no pudieron evitar que cayeran algunas lágrimas, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta ya que secaron rápidamente las gotas que emanaban de sus ojos y se dirigieron a la oficina de Sakura._

_Por otro lado Minato se encontró unos minutos atrás a su padre a quien le comento lo ocurrido con su tía. Naruto sospechando lo que ocurría se dirigió junto con él para hablar con Sakura, todo con respecto a Hinata._

_Sakura se dirigía a su organismo después de haberse despedido de Hinata, esto estaba saliéndose de control, necesitaban de Sasuke._

_Al entrar observo como estaban todos los seres queridos que ella amaba inquietos y alterados._

_Sakura_:- primero que nada quiero decirles a todos que Hinata está bien en cuanto a lo físico se refiere pero cada vez que recuerda le duele mucho su cabeza y al contradecirla en una de sus memorias se altera mucho que termina desmayada por muchas horas, eso complica su salud mental por lo que no quise contradecirla. Ahora quiero saber Minato ¿cómo diablos te paso eso en los ojos?, ustedes uchiha ¿Por qué hicieron caso omiso a mis peticiones? Y Naruto ¡deberías estar buscando esos papeles!-.

_Minato_:- estaba en uno de esos cuartos de experimentación cuando se me cayó uno de esos botes directo a mis ojos, me podrías revisar mami-

Sakura observa los ojos de su vástago y luego le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

_Sakura_:- ya te he dicho que esos lugares no son para jugar pero lo que te pasó no es nada peligroso durara máximo dos meses, mínimo un mes.-

_Itachi_:-nosotros entramos porque estábamos preocupados por mama así que lo hicimos-.

_Óbito_:- sabemos que estuvo mal pero queríamos verla-.

_Sakura al verlos con esa carita triste los abraza y les dice palabras de consuelo._

_Naruto (con voz seria__)_:-Sakura no me has dicho que ha pasado así que dímelo, me preocupa Hinata por el cariño de hermano que le tengo-.

_Sakura_:- la situación es la siguiente: no se acuerda nada de Sasuke, piensa que sus hijos son los míos, cree que sigue enamorada de ti y que está casada contigo por que vio a Minato con eso ojos blancos, hizo conjeturas de lo que observo, les pido sigan así hasta que venga Sasuke o hasta que Naruto encuentre esos papeles-.

_Naruto_:-pero donde estará Hinata mientras se recupera si quieres puedo cuidarla yo-

_Óbito, itachi, Sakura_:-noooooooooo, tu ni siquiera te puedes cuidarte además eres un depravado-.

Sakura:- si tu maestro fue ero sennin, aunque fue uno de los mejores sennin de konoha-.

Naruto (con cataratas en los ojos):- porque no confían en mí, además ella cree que soy su esposo así que debo…-

_Sakura le da un golpe que lo manda a volar y da por terminada la conversación._

_Mientras Hinata está buscando a Sakura para que le indique donde va a vivir, ve cómo sale los pequeños uchiha así que se acerca._

_Hinata_:-hola niños han visto a su mama es que necesito saber dónde voy a vivir.

_A itachi se le ocurrió una idea para que estuvieran con Hinata._

_Itachi_:- porque no se queda con nosotros, así puede estar cuidada por nuestra "madre", ella siempre está ocupada.

_Hinata_:- son amigos de Minato ¿verdad?, si podría ser, estaría cerca de mi hijo-

_Al escuchar eso óbito abrió su boca para decirle todo pero itachi no lo dejo tapándole la boca, lo cual se le hizo muy gracioso a Hinata, el cual ocasiono uno de sus recuerdos llegaran. _

_Recuerdo: estaba Hinata cerca de un lago cuando llegaron los chicos y le querían decir su primer día en su escuela, se adelantó óbito pero itachi le tapó la boca, por estar peleándose quien lo decía primero, ella se paró riéndose y sin querer los chicos la tiraron al lago, se lanzaron rápidamente al agua, estando ahí Hinata los salpico de agua._

_Hinata_:- recuerdo que estuvimos jugando una vez en un lago ¿cierto?... Pero porque mi hijo no estaba-

_Los niños se emocionaron al saber que empezaba acordarse de ellos, aunque no les duro mucho ya que seguía pensando que era madre de Minato. Itachi pensaba utilizar sus bolas de fuego a su mejor amigo por lo que su estupidez provoco mientras que óbito idealizaba un plan para dejarlo perdido en un bosque._

_Hinata_:-pero antes díganme como se llaman-

_Itachi_:-yo me llamo uchiha itachi, soy el mayor y mi hermano se llama uchiha óbito-

_Hinata_:-que lindo nombres, son itachi y óbito que lindos ojos tienes así los puedo diferenciar-

_Itachi_:-bueno vamos a la casa para que se acomode-.

_Hinata_:-pero primero vayan a pedirle permiso a Sakura por favor-.

_Justo en ese momento Sakura iba llegando con ellos_

_Sakura_:-que bueno que te encuentro Hinata vámonos ya para el departamento-.

Óbito_:-podría quedarse en nuestra casa, le podría ayudar_

Itachi:-además la podemos cuidar y tú también-.

Sakura:-no, le puede provocar un daño-.

Hinata:-o mejor me voy a mi casa con Minato y mi esposo-.

_Sakura no podía hacerle eso a Hinata y complicar más la situación, si por su culpa y la de su familia ya habían hecho muchos problemas, además es Hinata la de 16 años enamorada de Naruto, no claro que no, si Sasuke llegara y encontrara a su esposa viviendo con su Naruto pensando que es su esposo, no dudaría en matarlo_.

_Sakura_:-no lo sé, además tienen que ir al escuela-

_Itachi_:-podemos faltar-

_Sakura_:-no-

_Óbito (llorando_):-por favor, queremos estar a su lado.-

_Itachi (sollozando__):-_se los imploramos-.

_Hinata le provoco mucho dolor en su corazón y sin pensarlo los abrazo lo que incito a que óbito e itachi lloraran más. Sakura le impresiono lo que escuchaba ya que siempre los hijos de Sasuke nunca suplicaban y menos lloraban delante de los demás._

_Sakura_:-está bien puede que le ayude pero van a estar con ella en la tarde, de acuerdo.

_Hinata también lloro ya que siempre ha sido muy noble de alma._

_Sakura_:-bueno vamos todos, y le voy a decirle a Minato que venga

_Hinata_:-gracias Sakura por dejarme cerca de mi hijo-

_Gemelo_s:-hmp.-

_Después que localizaron a Minato se dirigieron todos a la mansión del clan uchiha que cualquier aldeano conocia menos nuestra querida Hinata_.

_Muy lejos de konoha se puede ver dos siluetas que van corriendo a dirección de la aldea._

-mira que idiota eres, ojala y se encuentre bien, porque no me lo dijiste antes de lo ocurrido.-

-perdóname, solo lo hice por tu bien, además gracias a eso ya se lo que tienes y sientes-

_La primera persona se sonroja al mismo tiempo que lo golpea._

_Por otro lado cerca de konoha se puede ver varios sujetos corriendo a gran velocidad camino a la aldea._

_Son: neji, tenten, ino, shikamaru, sai, chouji, lee, kiba y Shino_

Continuara…

_Escrito: Bianca Hdz. Vázquez_


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre pongo la continuación, he leído sus comentarios gracias por sus review espero que les guste este capítulo. Los dejo en la lectura.

**Sasuke es sexy- son lo que relata los personajes**

_Naruto es sexy- lo que relata el narrador._

Hinata es sexy- diálogos de los personajes

_**Mariposas del recuerdo.**_

_**Capítulo 4: la "culpa" de Naruto**_

_{Los actos son frutos, las palabras hojas}_

_Se puede ver a varios ninjas corriendo muy rápido mientras hablan entre ellos._

_Neji_:-miserable Naruto, él la mando a esa misión sola, cuando lo vea lo matare.-

_Tenten_:-yo te ayudo amor, como le pudo hacer eso a mi pequeña Hinata.-

_Kiba__:_-eso harán si dejo algo de ese canalla -

_Shino_:- es una misión además de que fue de clase c y Hinata es una Jounnin se me hace extraño.-

_Ino_:-aunque fuera el caso como pudo Naruto, lo hare sufrir.-

_Sai_:-preciosa no te enojes tanto, además estoy seguro que Sakura ya lo está haciendo sufrir.-

_Lee_:- que la juventud de Hinata se rejuvenezca-

_Chouji_:- aplastare a Naruto.-

_Shikamaru_:-que flojera, pero no me agrada que mis colegas los lastime así que igual los apoyo en contra de Naruto.

_En el camino se encontraron a Hanabi junto con Konohamaru (ellos están casados y esperan un bebe)._

_Konohamaru_:-que bueno que nos encontramos, supimos lo de Hinata, ya saben que no recuerda nada y que nosotros solo debemos decirle nuestros nombres.

_Todos_:-si-

_Hanabi_:-matare a Naruto por lo que le hizo a mi hermana-

_Shikamaru_:-todos estamos de acuerdo con eso. Pero Hanabi no deberías estar en misión.

_Neji_:-tienes 5 semanas de embarazo-. _(En su mente: otra razón para despedazar a Naruto)_

_Hanabi_:-tuve que ir es por el nuestro clan ya que yo soy la líder, yo tenía que haber acompañado a Hinata-.

_Ino_:-no es tu culpa además quien iba a pensar que saldría lastimada, es culpa del hokage.

_Lee_:-con nuestra fuerza terminamos más rápido las alianzas y pactos de las aldeas.-

_Chouji_:-no me quiero imaginar cuando se entere Sasuke-.

_Shino_:-apresurémonos-

_Todos_:-hai-

_En la torre de konoha se observa a un rubio estornudando constantemente._

Naruto:-creo que me va dar gripa-.

_Mientras en otro sitio esta Hinata llegando a la mansión uchiha, cuando lo ve empiezan muchas imágenes a desfilar en su cabeza lo cual la mayoría se relaciona con sus hijos y Sasuke, solo que ella no sabe ni su nombre. En la mayoría puede ver como él la ama pero por una razón desaparecen solo quedan gratos recuerdos de su convivencia y amor a los niños, le empieza a doler la cabeza y Sakura se da cuenta._

_Sakura:-¿estás bien?, mejor vámonos-_

Hinata: -¡no! Estoy bien solo que me trae muchos recuerdos con tus hijos-.

_Óbito e itachi sonríen pero les da tristeza que no recuerde a ellos como sus hijos._

_Sakura_:-bueno está bien, mañana vendrán todos a verte y a reparar como los recuerdas, así que descansa mucho.

_Esa noche Sakura tuvo que dormir en la cama principal, lo cual le traería problemas con Sasuke ya que no le gusta que nadie duerma ahí solamente él y Hinata, ella sabe que para guardar el aroma de su amada lo cual se le hace muy hermoso._

_Itachi ve como óbito está dormido pero él no puede así que se dirige al cuarto donde se encuentra su mama, va sigiloso, pero Hinata esta despierta con lo cual se da cuenta y lo atrapa en sus brazos._

_Hinata_:-itachi, porque estás aquí, deberías estar en tu cuarto-.

_Itachi_: -es que no podía dormir y no me gusta molestar a Sakura-.

_Hinata_:-quieres decir a tu mama-.

_Itachi__:_-sí, es que a veces le digo por su nombre ¿de?… de cariño, pero está muy cansada por lo no quiero despertarla, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-

_Hinata al ver el puchero que hizo (inflo sus cachetes y puso sus ojos suplicantes) no pudo negarse, luego llego óbito diciendo que tuvo una pesadilla y así que los tres durmieron tranquilos juntos._

_Es otro día en la aldea de konoha y Naruto se quedó al cuidado de las bebes así que no pudo dormir muy bien por su adorada Kushina ya que lloraba mucho, Mikoto se despertaba por los llantos y se ponía al compás de ella. Las tuvo que llevar a su trabajo mientras le da su biberón llega tsunade._

_Tsunade_:-Naruto esto no es guardería, mejor dámelas yo las cuido-

_Naruto_:-no porque puedes darle sake, olvídalo-.

_Tsunade lo golpea, Naruto rompe la pared y cae desde el segundo piso._

_Tsunade_:-me voy con las niñas donde se encuentra Sakura-.

_Naruto_:-de acuerdo-.

_Cuando Naruto termina de arreglar su oficina, se sienta y pone su cabeza en el escritorio y duerme pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que llegaron todos sus amigos._

Naruto:-hola, que bueno que llegan ayúdenme a…..- pero se queda callado al ver sus caras enojadas, lo cual lo atemoriza ya que no le presagia nada bueno a él.

_Todos_:-contra el-

_Después de una hora se puede ver a Naruto todo golpeado, más bien, masacrado._

_Naruto_:-yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto-decía todo adolorido

_Neji_:-ya te dimos tu castigo para que lo pienses antes de hacer una estupidez –

_Shikamaru_:-vámonos donde esta Sakura para que nos informe bien lo ocurrido con Hinata.-

_En el hospital de konoha se puede ver a Sakura en su oficina de directora, buscando los papeles, al lado de ella tsunade jugando con las niñas._

_Tocan la puerta y Sakura abre, están ahí sus amigos los cuales empiezan hablar atropelladamente, Sakura les pide silencio pero hacen caso omiso a su petición, se callan cuando Mikoto y Kushina lloran, se acercan para cargarlas._

_Sakura_:-que bueno que los veo pero no iban primero donde están sus hijos.

_Tenten_:- al pequeño neji lo cuida Gai sensei junto con Hibino-

_Shikamaru_:-Temari está cuidando a keshi, yui y tsubaki

_Ino_:-a Hikari la cuida Kakashi.

_Sakura_:-Kakashi se fue de misión A así que la está cuidando Anko

_Kiba, Shino, chouji y lee dicen que sus esposas están cuidando a sus hijos_.

_Hanabi_:-dinos por favor que pasa con Hinata.

_Sakura les cuenta todo hasta el lio en que están metidos, todos están sorprendidos y piensan darle otra golpiza a Naruto._

_Kiba_:-veremos a Hinata hoy por la tarde y a ver si con eso recuerda todo

_Sakura_:-por kami sama que sea así.

_Konohamaru_:- no quiero ver cuando Sasuke vea esto y le dé una golpiza al jefe.

_Todos le dan la razón a Konohamaru._

_En un lindo patio esta Hinata acostada intentando recordar, sus remembranzas solo están ligados a los pequeños uchiha, está ansiosa por ver a Minato._

_En la academia de ninjas se puede ver al hijo de neji que se parece tanto a su progenitor mientras que Hibino es una combinación de tenten con rasgos de Hinata que es su tía. El hijo de kiba llamada ichigo con el perrito, se parece mucho a él solo que tiene el cabello gris. Los hijos de chouji, de lee y de Shino muy parecidos a sus padres. Yui y keshi igualita a Temari solo que los ojos azules junto con la inteligencia de shikamaru, pero yui junto con neji junior son más grandes que los demás por un año. Hikari es una linda niña de cabello negro largo, ojos azules y tez blanca tiene parecido con Hinata de pequeña, además de que es tímida no heredo la excéntrica actitud de ino, junto con demás niños_

_Cuando llegan los uchiha con Minato muchas chicas se abalanzan sobre ellos ya que son los más listos y guapos del instituto. Óbito solo queda mirando a Hikari, que está jugando con flores, mientras que itachi se sonroja por las chicas y Minato ríe por los nervios._

_Se alejan de todos porque los gemelos traman algo contra de Minato, al final lo dejan muy golpeado._

_Minato_:-se los juro que nunca quise hacer lo que hice-

_Itachi_:-pero lo hiciste, pero te perdonamos-

_Minato_:-gracias-

_Óbito_:-por favor se listo y no cometas tantas estupideces que pueden delatar a todos-

_Itachi_:-porque si eso sucede utilizaremos el sharigan.

_Minato_:-hai-

_En una aldea cerca de konoha descansa Sasuke ya que su misión resulto muy desgastante y fue solo ya que era muy peligrosa. _

**Pov de Sasuke.**

**Muy pronto estaré ahí mi Hinata, ya llevo regalos para ti y para mis hijos, espero que el dobe no te haya mandado a una misión aunque conociéndote le habrás rogado por una, aunque si resultas lastimada no tendré piedad con Naruto.**

Continuara…

_Escrito: Bianca Hdz Vázquez_


	5. Chapter 5

He tenido muchas cosas, exámenes y todo me fue mal, lloro, pero aquí está la continuación, seguiré poniéndolos los lunes, para que termine la historia faltan como unas 4 creo, bueno según cómo vaya, gracias por sus reviews, intentare responderlos jejeje, bueno estudiare saque 7 dios mío y tengo beca moriré.

**Sasuke es sexy- son lo que relata los personajes**

_Naruto es sexy- lo que relata el narrador._

Hinata es sexy- diálogos de los personajes

_**Mariposas del recuerdo.**_

_**Capítulo 5: hombres uzumaki en peligro**_

_{Aprende a vivir y sabrás morir bien.}_

_Minato sublimaba un plan para poder vengarse de itachi y óbito por lo ocurrido en la academia, mientras se dirigían a la mansión uchiha junto con sus golpeadores._

_Hinata al verlos corre en dirección a Minato y lo abraza, siendo observada por unos uchiha celosos._

Óbito:-tía a nosotros ¿no nos darás un abrazo?-

Hinata_:-ay perdonen pero quería abrazar a mi hermosos niño-_

_Minato vio que los gemelos se ponían rojos de coraje así que supo en donde vengarse. Antes que la uchiha los abrazara el empezó a llorar, a lo cual la ojos perlados volteo y no logro su cometió._

Minato:-mama abrázame más, por favor es que te extrañe tanto.

Hinata:-claro, si quieres te cocino lo que más te guste.

Minato:-sí, pero quiero que estemos solos por favor-.

Itachi:-pero es nuestra casa-

Hinata.-Minato, amor ellos tienen razón pero podemos ir con papá e ir a un restaurant juntos-

Óbito:-pero no puedes ir, mejor los dejamos solos, a cabo que itachi y yo vamos al hospital.

Hinata:-que lindos niños son, me saludan a su mama- al decir esto les da un beso en la frente a los chicos-

_Minato se reía por dentro aunque sabía que le dolería al día siguiente pero jamás olvidaría los gestos de los pequeños uchiha._

_Itachi y óbito llegaron al hospital para saber si no había manera de curar su madre._

_Cuando entraron a la oficina vieron a su hermanita y a Kushina muy lindas pero Sakura estaba deshecha por estar al cuidado del hospital a la vez de la atención de las pequeñas._

Sakura:-pero que hacen aquí, no deberían estar con su mama-

Itachi:-Minato hizo que ella decidiera solo estar con él-

Sakura:-me las va a pagar-

Óbito:-pero queremos saber si hay una forma rápida de curar mama-

Sakura:-no, pero ya llegaron los demás, así que, eso se puede decir progreso-

Gemelos:-que bien-

_Sakura__:-ahorita mismo deben por estar por llegar a la mansión-_

_En eso entra un águila muy hermosa aunque pequeña con un mensaje en su pie._

_Sakura retira el papel y cuando termina de leer esta pálida_

Itachi:-¿qué dice el papel tía Sakura?-

Sakura:-su padre llegara hoy en el anochecer y tiene una amenaza a Naruto si algo le sucedió a Hinata-

Óbito:-será mejor que tío Naruto se vaya por unos meses de la aldea si no quiere morir.-

_En la mansión llegan todos los amigos y familiares de Hinata. Ella al verlos empieza a abrazarlos y a llorar_.

Hinata:-los recuerdo a todos, neji mi protector y hermano, mi hermanita Hanabi, Konohamaru, tenten una de mis mejores amigas, lee, chouji, kiba mi gran amigo y hermano al igual que Shino, ino mi excelente amiga, sai el artista, shikamaru el más listo, Temari una de las más hermosas junto con mis amigas, yo los recuerdo, los extrañe.-

_Todas las chicas y lee empezaron a llorar mientras que los chicos se ponían un poco sentimentales._

Hinata:- y que bien pero ¿están casados? Y ¿tiene hijos?

_Todos colapsaron y le empezaron a explicar las parejas:_

_Ino con sai, tenten con neji, shikamaru con Temari, Konohamaru con Hanabi, kiba con una de su clan igual que Shino y chouji. Lee con una chica de la aldea del agua._

_Así como los hijos de ellos:_

_Ino-sai: su hija Hikari, tenten-neji: su progenitor neji y su niña hibino, shikamaru-Temari: con las dos niñas keshi e yui con su pequeño bebe de un año llamado tsubaki. Hanabi espera a su bebe, kiba: su niño ichigo. Shino: su hijo osamu, chouji: su hijo ryoko, lee: con su hijo tenchi._

_Se dieron cuenta que Hinata solo recordaba cosas de 17 años por lo que ella les conto._

_En la torre esta nuestro rubio favorito buscando los papeles, en eso llega tsunade._

Tsunade:-sigues buscándolos, pero que son esos dichoso papeles, Sakura no me pudo explicar por tanto trabajo que tiene.-

Naruto:-cuando llego Hinata a la aldea, la primera que la vio fue Sakura así que le pidió al papá de ino que se metiera en su mente para ver si tenía algo en su cabeza, él se dio cuenta que contenía sellos, por lo que le conto de su aspecto, Sakura se acordó que tenía unos iguales pero no se acuerda en dónde, a mí me dijo que las buscara después de decirme que está en una cajita de madera sellada con nuestro apellido uzumaki.

Tsunade:-eso explica porque tiene pérdida de memoria pero sin ninguna lesión, creo que yo sé qué tipo de sello es, pero necesitamos de esos papeles.

Naruto:-en serio pues explícame porque no entiendo, que al principio Hinata se tardó en recordar y luego recuerda a todos rápidamente.-

Tsunade:-¿cómo sabes eso?-

Naruto:-envié a gamichi a vigilar a Hinata y supe todo lo que sucedió cuando estuvo con neji y los demás-

Tsunade:-eso confirma que es el sello que yo pienso, con eso explica porque no recuerda nada de 17 para adelante. Tengo que decírselo a Sakura, mientras tu Naruto sigue buscándolo, si no quieres que te envíe al hospital.

Naruto:-pero no puedo, tengo que estar al pendiente de la aldea.

Tsunade:-tú puedes de eso y mucho más, así que hazlo-

Naruto:-hai-

_En la residencia uchiha después de que todos se fueron, Hinata estuvo complaciendo en todos los caprichos a Minato, mientras que él estaba feliz gozando ser consentido. _

_Después de dejar el hospital, Sakura acompañada de los uchiha van a dejar a las nenas en un sitio seguro_.

Sakura:-chicos acompáñenme que primero tengo que dejar las niñas a que le den su biberón.

Itachi: está bien.

_Sakura deja las bebas a cargo de ino que esta con Hanabi. Después se dirige a donde esta Hinata._

_Al llegar puede ver a un Minato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Hinata:- que bueno que llegas Sakura, Amm si no es molestia me puedes llevar donde esta dice eso pone ojitos tan enternecedores que cautivan a Sakura.

Sakura:-de acuerdo pero más tarde, pero primero comemos ya que no tuve tiempo.

Gemelos:-nosotros también tenemos hambre-.

Hinata:- comemos lo que prepare-

Itachi:-¿qué preparaste?-

Hinata:- ramen-.

_Sakura junto con óbito e itachi hacen una cara de desagrado. Hinata se da cuenta, así que prepara otra comida._

_Lejos del país de fuego podemos observar a dos sujetos que están hablando, mientras corren con rapidez. _

Sujeto 1:-todavía nos falta mucho, ya me canse tengo que tomar agua y descansar.

Sujeto 2:-es por tu estupidez además tú aceptaste esta misión muy lejos de konoha para hacer lo que hiciste y que además cuando lleguemos una paliza nos darán.

Sujeto 1:-pero quería cerciorarme de que ya no estuvieras enamorada de él.

Sujeto 2:-sé que fue mi culpa por no demostrar mi amor por ti pero tampoco era para que tramaras tal locura y ya ves sus consecuencias.

Sujeto 2:-vamos a apurarnos que quiero ver a mi hijo.

Sujeto 1:-nuestro hijo-.

_En la aldea de konoha se puede ver a tsunade buscando a Sakura. Ya anocheció y a Sakura se le olvido que Sasuke estaba a punto de llegar, los niños ya se fueron a acostar. Hinata espera a que Sakura termine de prepararse para ir a la torre y ver a su amado Naruto._

_Cuando llegan pueden ver que está un Naruto muy tranquilo durmiendo lo cual lo hace bello ante los ojos de Hinata pero para Sakura es un holgazán así que le da un soberano golpe que despierta al rubio._

Naruto:- tuve mucho trabajo-.

Sakura:-¿ya los encontraste?-.

Naruto (triste)-no-.

_En ese instante entra tsunade y le dice Sakura que quiere hablar con ella a solas, lo que hace que Sakura se retire, dejando solos a Hinata con Naruto._

_En las puertas de la aldea entra Sasuke y para llegar pronto a su hogar decide ir rápido a entregar su informe de misión al hokage._

_Mientras que en la torre…_

Naruto:-que bien que ya te estas recuperando-

Hinata:-pero no recuerdo nada de nuestra relación-

Naruto _(riendo nerviosamente)_:-bueno luego te acordaras de "todo"-

Hinata:-te quiero-. _En ese momento lo abraza lo cual corresponde Naruto pero por amor de hermano que le tiene. Justo en ese instante_ _llega Sasuke y ve la situación del dobe abrazando a su Hinata, se le pone los ojos rojos y va en dirección a atacar a Naruto._

Continuara:

_Escrito: Bianca Hdz Vázquez_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez aquí jajaja disfrutando escribir esto, creo que me faltan pocos capítulos amm quiero ver si puedo poner Lemon pero me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran si pongo o no y que cambios podría darle. Demasiada charla aquí está la conti creo que lo voy a poner dos veces a la semana pero primero a ver cómo va. Apenas publique el lunes y lo vuelvo a poner este viernes, me encanta esta historia y ya estoy haciendo uno nuevo. Que lo disfruten

**Sasuke es sexy- son lo que relata los personajes**

_Naruto es sexy- lo que relata el narrador._

Hinata es sexy- diálogos de los personajes

_**Mariposas del recuerdo.**_

_{duele amar y no ser correspondido; pero más doloroso es, amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona, lo que sientes.}_

_Naruto justo a tiempo esquiva el golpe de Sasuke que da en una pared de la torre que la hace añicos, sale corriendo en dirección de un lugar lejos de la aldea para luchar con su mejor amigo, Sasuke lo sigue ante los ojos perlados que empieza a tener muchos recuerdos de ellos pero al mismo momento se activan los sellos para suprimirlos, los cuales usan el chacra de Hinata y colapsa por tanta energía, en eso llega Sakura al escuchar el estruendo cuando ve a su amiga desmayada y casi sin nada de chacra._

_Mientras tanto en la pelea; Sasuke usa su chidori con lo que Naruto contraataca con su rasenga, el uchiha usa su ojo y Naruto cae en la ilusión lo cual contrarresta con un jutsu. Sasuke empieza a usar el amaterasu por lo que Naruto activa el modo sennin en eso estaban cuando llega tsunade._

_Tsunade_:-detente Sasuke si se entera lo ancianos te desterraran-.

_Sasuke_:-no me importa lo que suceda-.

_Tsunade_:-pero no solo a ti también a tus hijos los confinaran, acaso no te interesa-

_Sasuke se detiene lo mismo sucede con Naruto._

_Sasuke_:-no puedo creer que me traicionaras, sé que hice mucho daño pero pague por todo y Hinata ¿porque me hizo esto?-

_Naruto_:-no es lo que parece-

_Sasuke_:-no soy estúpido, maldito.-

_Tsunade_:-basta Sasuke, Hinata sufrió un accidente por lo que…-

_Interrumpe Sasuke_:-¿¡que le sucedió!-_con voz siniestra_

_Sakura que llego cuando se detuvieron, fue quien le respondió a Sasuke._

_Sakura_:-te lo pienso contar todo, pero sin interrupciones y después vas a verla en el hospital, está claro-.

_Sasuke_:-hmp-

_Sakura le cuenta todo lo que ha acontecido mientras Sasuke crispa sus puños a lo que le dice._

_Sasuke_:-entonces necesitas esos pergaminos, está bien pero aun así me las vas a pagar dobe-

_Sakura_:-todos ya le dieron su merecido pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto eres más pervertido de lo que pensé, pobre de Hinata-

_Naruto_:-pero ella fue quien me abrazo y me dijo te quiero yo solo le correspondí-

_Sasuke_:-¡cállate!-_mientras le propina un golpe que hace que salga volando._

_Posteriormente se dirigen al hospital y Sasuke con Sakura se queda toda la noche con Hinata, Naruto fue a la casa del uchiha para supervisar a los niños, ino está al cuidado de las bebes._

_Al día siguiente._

**Pov de Hinata.**

**Me duele mi cabeza, solo recuerdo que llegó un tipo de cabello negro a atacar a Naruto, pero por que no sentí nada al abrazar a mi esposo, además Sakura y lo niños pareciera que no me dicen la verdad, tal vez son ideas mías pero aun así tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma.**

**Alguien duerme en el sillón que hay en mi habitación, tendré que ver, tal vez sea Naruto.**

**Fin del Pov**

_Hinata se levanta con cuidado sin hacer ruido y ve a Sasuke lo cual hace que recuerde y empiecen a activarse los sellos, lo que acontece que sus memorias queden resguardados en alguna parte de su cerebro._

_Se siente débil por lo que en consecuencia cae encima de Sasuke._

_Sasuke quedo profundamente dormido por el cansancio del día anterior, pero al sentir un cuerpo encima del suyo hace que despierte y ve a la ojos perlados con un tono rojo en toda su cara._

_Hinata al verlo despierto hace que se levante muy rápido pero como estaba un poco débil se marea pero siente que alguien la detiene, fue Sasuke que la agarro antes que se desplomara._

_Sasuke_:-Sakura, ven pronto Hinata no se siente bien.-

_Hinata_:-por fffaavor, mmee sieenttooo mmuchoo mejor.

**Pov de Hinata**

**Que me sucede porque siento que mi corazón palpita mucho, solo estar cerca de él hace que me sienta segura y feliz, ni siquiera con Naruto me siento así.**

**Fin del Pov de Hinata.**

_Sasuke_:-mientes, te va a supervisar Sakura quieras o no-.

_Hinata_:-esta bbien, pero ccoomo se llamma-

_Sasuke queda estupefacto porque no lo recuerda, Naruto pagaría por eso._

_Sasuke_:-uchiha Sasuke-

_Hinata al escuchar ese nombre empieza tener mucho miedo, lo que empieza a temblar, Sasuke se da cuenta y la recuesta en la cama del hospital. Sasuke nota que su chacra disminuyo._

_Hinata (con miedo__):-¿_lo conozco?, perdone es que no recuerdo nada.

_Al escuchar eso, Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras que Hinata lo observaba esperando la respuesta._

_Sasuke_:- no, solo estoy aquí por Naruto.

_Hinata_:-sus hijos son itachi y óbito, se parecen mucho a usted-.

_Sasuke (con felicidad en su mirada y en su voz):-_ si y también se parecen a la persona que amo- 

_Hinata_:-si tiene una combinación de usted y Sakura-chan, son una hermosa familia como yo con Naruto-kun-.

_Al escuchar Naruto-kun con esa voz tan dulce sintió mucha furia y por lo cual no se pudo contener._

_Sasuke:-_ tu no amas a Naruto, me has escuchado, tu y yo somos… Sakura no es mí…

_Sakura llega y eso hace callar a Sasuke, empieza a revisar a Hinata, mientras que las ojos perlados siente algo muy profundo por Sasuke, empieza a sentirse mal y queda inconsciente._

_Sakura_:-te dije que no dijeras nada, está muy mal tendré que llevarla a terapia intensiva.

_Sasuke se siente muy culpable y mejor se va a su casa a ver a sus hijos._

_En la residencia uchiha, Naruto tiene problemas con su retoño y sobrinos que tienen hambre, pero no hay ramen._

_Naruto_:-vamos a comer a mi restaurant favorito-

_Itachi y óbito_:-no

_Minato_:-si

_En eso entra Sasuke con una patada voladora que da en la cara de Naruto_.

_Sasuke_:-yo les preparo algo, traje algo que podemos cocinar y tu dobe me vas a ayudar que todo esto es tu culpa-.

_Los gemelos lo ven a lo que corren a abrazarlo, Sasuke los carga._

_Itachi_:-que bueno que llegas papá, mamá está mal

_Óbito_:-no nos recuerda, es horrible.

_Interrumpe un Naruto adolorido_:-pero teme yo no sé cocinar, bueno solo ramen y cereal

_Sasuk_e:-cállate dobe- -óbito, itachi ya se lo ocurrido pero no se preocupen, su madre se recuperara. El dobe y yo les haremos el desayuno-.

_Después de las dificultades y una cocina toda asquerosa desayunan bien._

_En el hospital, Sakura se acuerda de lo que habló con su maestra._

_Flash back _

_Tsunade_:- me dijo Naruto de unos sellos, con todo lo descripto, ya sé cuales son y qué hacer para ayudar a Hinata pero necesitamos de los pergaminos.

Sakura:-yo los tenía en la torre pero alguien se los llevo porque ya buscamos en todos los lugares y no lo encontramos, pero jamás lo he utilizado, que yo sepa esos sellos es para usar en los enemigos, casi no sé nada de ellos, lo que si se es su aspecto, usted me las dio.

Tsunade:-si cuando Naruto se hizo hokage pensé que tal vez lo utilizarías, es muy fácil ese jutsu y trata de que la persona olvide lo que tú quieres, puede ser una situación o individuo. Son 4 pergaminos, 2 para hacer que funcione y las otras para que recupere la memoria, alguien debió de activarlo. La ventaja de esta técnica es que es de largo alcance y dicha persona no se da cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Sakura:-entonces debemos encontrarlo o hay otra cura.

Tsunade:-si pero Hinata tendrá que contrarrestar y poco a poco recordara solo que se lastimara, cuanto mucho tardara 25 años en recordar todo.

Sakura_:-¡25 años!, es demasiado, si alguien lo robo tal vez dejo algún rastro, mandare a Shino y kiba a ver que averiguan._

_Fin del flash back._

_En eso estaba cuando un medico entra y le entrega unos informes del estado de su amiga, al ver se da cuenta que Hinata está estable, se alegra pero ya no quería ver a su amiga así, tenía que encontrar esos pergaminos._

_Después de haber acabado de limpiar la cocina, Sasuke junto con Naruto y niños se dirigieron a ir por las niñas. Cuando Sasuke vio a su hija la beso y abrazo a lo que la niña correspondía con una sonrisa. Luego de eso se dirigieron al hospital_

_En tanto Hinata estaba pensando en cómo hacer para recordar todo con Naruto, si tuvieron hijos, lo tuvieron que hacer, al pensarlo se ponía muy roja, solo que necesitaría ser más valiente para hacer esa locura._

_Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de Sakura._

Sasuke:-¿ya despertó Hinata?

Sakura:-ya, pero está mucho mejor de lo que pensé, si quieres la puedes ver con tus hijos.

Sasuke:-no, ellos no, solo tú con Naruto me acompañaran para verla y así ver cómo está realmente la situación, los niños cuidaran a Kushina y Mikoto hasta que regresemos, no se vayan a otro lugar.

Niños:-hai-

Naruto:-como le haces Sasuke baka para que te hagan caso.

Sasuke:-deja de decir estupideces y vamos con mi hime.

_Hinata ya se había vestido con esa ropa reveladora según para ella solo que le hizo una modificación, corto la blusa hasta que se viera el ombligo._

_El primero que entro fue Naruto, después Sasuke y Sakura. Al verla a si los hombres se quedaron paralizados, pero luego cobraron la compostura_.

Sakura:-que hermosa te ves, hace tiempo te dije que le hicieras eso a la blusa solo que no me hiciste caso- _ponía su cara con un gracioso puchero._

Naruto:-te ves muy bien-

Sasuke:-debes de ponerte otra sino los demás ninjas no dejaran de molestarte-

_Hinata se percató que Sasuke estaba celoso pero se preguntaba porque Naruto no, tal vez tenían mucha confianza en su relación, estaba decidida_.

Hinata:-te gusta Naruto kun, lo hice por ti- _lo decía en una manera provocadora _

_Todos abrieron su boca por que veían a una Hinata sexy. _

Naruto:-me gusta-_pero lo decía sin malicia solo como amigo_

_Sakura y Sasuke estaban rojos de coraje con un toque de celos_.

Hinata:-Naruto kun, yo te extrañe… te amo, por favor abrázame.

_Naruto se quedó paralizado pero como Hinata decía abrázame con unos ojos tan tiernos extendió los brazos:- ven aquí- lo decía nuestro rubio sin morbosidad._

_Hinata lo abraza mientras que acerca su cara al rostro de Naruto, ante los ojos de Sakura y Sasuke._

_Cuando Hinata le iba a besarlo, Sasuke da un golpe al pobre de Naruto que hace que el rubio caiga hasta afueras de la aldea, Sakura no hizo nada ya que tendría tiempo de torturar a su amado._

_Hinata empieza a llorar_:-¡¿Por qué?¡Qué pasa, yo amo a Naruto, él es el amor de mi vida! -.

Continuara...

_Escrito: Bianca Hdz Vázquez_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo no pude publicar ayer por la tarea que no pude terminar, es malo ir de fiesta el fin de semana pero aquí está disfrútenla y si les gusta este nuevo formato lo pienso dejar así, bueno a ver si les gusta espero sus críticas, empecemos ya

**Mariposas del recuerdo**

**Capítulo 7: los culpables, enamorados y situaciones complicadas**

Están muy cerca de konoha dos individuos, parecen que están felices.

Sujeto 1: ya cerca, por fin, ya quiero ir a comer

Sujeto 2 (al escuchar eso lo golpea): eres un idiota como puedes pensar en eso, tal vez en un día llegaremos y ayudaremos a Hinata, esto gracias ti.

Sujeto 1: lo sé pero aquí tengo lo que necesito para ayudarla.

Sujeto 2: bueno ya vamos

En el hospital de la aldea esta Hinata llorando, Sasuke no la puede ver así, por lo que se acerca y cuando la quiere abrazar, Hinata le da una cachetada

Hinata:-todo esto es tu culpa, odio. Te odio, no puedo creer que Sakura se haya casado contigo, siendo un hombre tan perverso.- sale corriendo.

Sakura: -Sasuke ella no recuerda, comprende que jamás te diría algo así, dejémosla sola además está bien físicamente, tal vez ira a la mansión-.

Sasuke: no, ella jamás me amara como lo hace con el dobe, se nota porque al primero que recordó fue a Naruto, fui un tonto.

Sakura:-no seas un idiota, Hinata te ama, te lo ha demostrado y te dio tres hijos, acaso no es suficiente, tuvo que soportar a toda la aldea cuando la rechazaba porque estaba contigo, a su padre lo tuvo que afrontar, tal vez el que no la ama eres tú.

Sasuke:-hmp, iré a ver si el dobe está en su casa.

Sakura: me voy con los chicos, y pediré al hospital que no curen a Naruto, solo yo, para torturarlo.

Mientras Hinata está corriendo pero en dirección donde cayó Naruto, gracias a su byakugan lo encuentra pero inconsciente y se lo lleva a la casa uzumaki, sabe dónde es gracias a Minato-

Entra al lugar arrastrando al hokage, se rasga la blusa con un mueble y cae, ella por estar preocupada por Naruto no le importa estar solo en brassier, lo conduce donde cree que es su habitación. Lo cura y despierta Naruto, pero antes se pone una sábana blanca encima.

Naruto (con ojos brillantes):-gracias Hinata chan- se da cuenta que Hinata está roja y nota que solo tiene bóxer además que está en la cama.

Hinata:-ddee nnadda- ella está sentada al lado de Naruto.

Naruto no se da cuenta que Hinata está sin la blusa y al verla adorable la abraza, en eso cae la sabana y…

Sasuke entra a la casa uzumaki como la vio abierta sabe que esta Naruto, llega a la recamara pensando en que está ahí.

Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la recamara: -dobe es tu culpa por que tenías que…- se queda paralizado con lo que ve.

Lo que vio una Hinata roja sin blusa, un Naruto abrazándola con bóxer.

Sasuke ciego de la ira, hace unos jutsus prohibidos, Hinata al ver la sangre saliendo del cuerpo de Sasuke, con una cara de sufrimiento corre y lo abraza, mientras que Naruto está atrapado en la técnica.

Hinata:- por favor, detente, no te quiero perder- no sabe por qué siente y dice eso, pero lo que sí sabe es que lo ama, no le importa si Naruto es su esposo, ni Sakura ni nadie.

Hinata:-te amo- al decir eso Sasuke se olvida del jutsu y besa a Hinata.

Hinata:-te amo, no me importa nada, solo quiero estar contigo- mientras lo besa en sus labios.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, se siente revivido, ya tendría una explicación por lo ocurrido pero antes debían de ir al hospital.

Los tres llegan al hospital, solo que Hinata con una sábana con sangre alrededor de ella, los niños al verlos empiezan a llorar por que tienen sangre, Sakura se asusta e inmediatamente los cura. Cuando termina, Sasuke le cuenta todo.

Sakura:-gracias a que te detuviste no paso mayores, solo Naruto tiene heridas muy leves y tu Sasuke cortadas pero nada preocupante, gracias Hinata.

Hinata:-no merezco tu amistad (empieza a llorar), amo a Sasuke, no siento nada por Naruto, perdóname.- Sasuke la abraza.

Sakura:- lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe, en realidad Sasuke es tu esposo, itachi y óbito junto con Mikoto son tus hijos.

Hinata:-¿en serio?, porque no me dijeron antes.

Sakura:-estabas muy débil y cada vez que te contradecían ibas peor pero has mejorado, así que entren niños.

Óbito e itachi entran despacio, Hinata al saber que son sus hijos los abraza y empieza a besar, los gemelos lloran.

Hinata:-los amo, perdóneme por no recordarlos pero se los juro que lo hare-

Naruto ya sin nada de heridas gracias al kyubi ve el cuadro con ojos llorosos.

Naruto:-por fin, todos felices como siempre-.

Sasuke lo agarra del cuello y con voz realmente terrorífica

Sasuke:-te querías aprovechar de mi himen-.

Sakura:-pagaras muy caro Naruto, cómo pudiste abrazarla y no tenía blusa, eres un pervertido, te matare-

Itachi:-tío Naruto, aunque seas el hokage te haremos sufrir.

Minato y óbito:-pagaras caro-

Hinata: -es mi culpa, por querer ayudar a Naruto se me rasgo la blusa, y Naruto no se dio cuenta y me abrazo como agradecimiento, lo siento-.

Sakura:-no lo defiendas, el claro que se dio cuenta, pero es un degenerado.-

Sasuke:-lo pagaras con el ramen, no dejare que nadie te lo quiera vender-.

Naruto: noooooooooo, por favor, golpéame hasta que derrame toda mi sangre o que Sakura me rompa todos los huesos-.

Sakura:-un mes sin ramen-.

Naruto quedo en shock y se desmayó.

Hinata:-¿dónde está Mikoto?-.

Sakura:-aquí está, por favor tráela Sasuke-

En eso Sasuke tiene a la hermosa bebe, que se parece mucho a la madre de éste. Hinata la abraza mientras inspira el aroma de su nena.

Sakura:-niños vayan a la academia, hoy hay un evento, ya después verán a su madre.

Minato:-podemos llevar a la bebas mami- pone ojos tan enternecedores.

Sasuke:-hmp, itachi cuida muy bien de Mikoto y de Kushina junto con Minato, luego los recojo.

Hinata:-los amo a todos-. En eso se acerca Minato y Hinata lo abraza, ante una mirada de muerte de los gemelos.

Gemelos:-adiós mami- le da un beso cada quien en la mejilla de Hinata.

Se van los niños directos a la academia a juntarse con todos los demás de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto los sujetos 1 y 2 están cerca de la aldea, en eso el sujeto 1 abre la mochila y al querer sacar un poco de agua se le cae unos pergaminos, no se da cuenta y sigue corriendo, el sujeto 2 ya quiere llegar a ver a su retoño y le grita de vez en cuando al sujeto 1 para que se apuren.

En el hospital llega kiba con Shino a comunicarle la información Sakura.

Kiba entra al cuarto donde le dicen sin tocar antes y ve a una Hinata toda lastima dirige sus ojos al uchiha y al uzumaki inconsciente.

Kiba:-que le hicieron a Hinata, malditos-

Sasuke:-culpa del dobe-

Sakura:-hai, tiene razón Sasuke-

Hinata:-no me paso nada kiba kun, solo están lastimados Sasuke y Naruto.

Shino:- kiba no debes entrar así, Hinata que bien que estas bien y que sabes todo.

Kiba:-¿es cierto eso Hinata?, que bien.- Hinata se pone roja.

Sakura:-ya tienen la información

Kiba:-si y no lo podrás creer quien los tiene.

Shino:-ellos ya están cerca, dentro unos 30 minutos llegaran.

Sakura:-está bien, creo saber quiénes son.

Sasuke:-quienes son, pagaran muy caro al hacerle esto a mi hime.

Hinata al escuchar eso sin pensarlo lo abraza y Sasuke pone su sonrisa de lado.

Kiba:-bueno nos vamos, tenemos una misión, cuando regrese golpeare al hokage

Shino:-bueno ya nos retiramos, cuídate Hinata.

Hinata:-hai-

En otro lugar de la aldea, en la academia están los niños.

Óbito se acerca a Hikari y le da una flor muy linda.

Óbito:-tú me gustas y… adiós- en eso al querer irse hikari lo agarra.

Hikari muy roja:-tu iiggual me guustas- se ponía más roja, esto le recordaba a óbito su madre.

Óbito se acerca a hikari y la abraza, mientras que las demás niñas se ponían tristes ya que se iba un chico lindo.

Por otro lado Minato junto con itachi están con las nenas.

Minato está cargando a Mikoto, itachi está abrazando a Kushina

Minato:-cuando sea más grande Mikoto, le pediré que sea mi novia-

Itachi:-hmp, tendrás que ganarme una batalla para que te deje estar con mi hermana.

Minato:-eres malo itachi, óbito me apoyo.

Itachi:- te apoyo por que le diste esa flor.

Minato:- tal vez ya se lo dio a hikari.

Itachi:- algún día cuando Kushina sea grande será mía, y nadie podrá quitármela-

Minato:-excepto mi padre, por mi está bien, solo que si la lastimas lo pagaras.

En eso los interrumpe un ruido, son las niñas que lloran por lo que escucharon-

Niñas:- nos rendimos, los dejaremos en paz, hasta nunca.

Minato e itachi se quedan perplejos, no entienden nada.

En eso se acerca un chico muy lindo que atrae a muchas chicas, su cabello es rojo muy intenso y sus ojos son del mismo color pero se parece mucho a su padre o eso es lo que le dicen, su nombre es Shiryu.

Shiryu: -hola chicos-. Mientras le da una sonrisa que le muestra sus dientes afilados.

Itachi:- hmp, ¿por qué no habías venido a la escuela?

Minato:- tus padres cuando lleguen se enojaran contigo-.

Shiryu:-estaba enfermo, pero me cure muy rápido o eso dijeron, solo venía a preguntar en donde esta keshi.

Minato con una sonrisa burlona:- creo que esta con iruka sensei, se me había olvidado que tú y keshi están juntos, jajaja.

Itachi:-deberías mejorar tus técnicas en vez de estar desperdiciando tu tiempo en esas tonterías.

Shiryu:-los escuche lo que decían con las bebas que tienen, son unos pedófilos, así que no me digan nada, luego los veo chicos, jajaja.- dejando a los chicos rojos.

Itachi:-con razón las niñas se pusieron a llorar-

Minato:- todavía no comprendo eso, lo que si se es que si se enteran tu padre me matara-

Itachi:-no te preocupes, matara a tu padre no a ti además mama te apoyara, solo deja que recuerde.

Minato:-yo te protegeré de mi padre-.

Itachi con sarcasmo:-mucha ayuda vas de ser, gracias, jajaja-

En eso llega óbito con hikari junto con neji agarrado de la mano de Yui.

Óbito:-itachi yo te apoyare con Kushina, entre todos.

Itachi:-hmp tu si me vas a ser de ayuda-

Neji:- tu mama va cocinar galletas, para que vaya.

Itachi:-tal vez, si le decimos-

Minato:-sí, ¿ya saben sus padres que están juntos?-

Keshi:- que flojera decirle después además no comprenderian piensan que somos muy pequeños para entender de eso-

Neji:- se lo diré yo pero cuando mi tía este bien

Keshi:-será mejor, buena estrategia-le da un beso en la mejilla, mientras que itachi y Minato ponían cara de asco

Óbito:-hikari está conmigo, así que Minato no andes ahí molestándola-

Itachi:-que bien que sea hikari, no es molesta-

Hikari:-gracias itachi-

Minato:- hey neji, hibino está con ichigo.-

Neji se va corriendo donde está su hermana junto con Yui.

Itachi:- hmp, no puedo creer que neji no sepa que hibino e ichigo están enamorados-.

Óbito:-les ganamos a nuestros padres en esto-

Minato:-en todo, somos geniales-.

Itachi:- ya van a venir por nosotros, mejor vámonos.

En el hospital esta Sasuke solo con Hinata, desde hace una hora andan platicando de varios temas, ella le pide disculpas por todo lo ocurrido.

Hinata:-quiero recordar todo, cuando pasara

Sasuke:-según lo que me dijeron dentro de unas horas-

Hinata:-no ibas a ir por los niños-

Sasuke:- mande al dobe, me las debe.

Hinata: es mi culpa, no me acuerdo de la misión-

Sasuke: fuiste ayudar a un escuadrón a peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, otra razón para matar a Naruto.

Hinata:-vamos a comer algo, creo que hay comida en la casa.

Sasuke:-te extrañaba mi hime, vámonos.

Hinata:-hai.

Sakura entra cuando Hinata y Sasuke se estaban besando, por lo que interrumpe.

Sasuke:-hmp, no tienes cosas quehacer-.

Sakura:-tu igual nos hacías cuando estaba con Naruto, bueno ellos ya llegaron.

Sasuke:-llegaron antes, después de curar a Hinata los torturare.

En la academia llega el hokage y todos los niños corren y lo abrazan ya que se reconoce por ser el mejor ninja junto con Sasuke.

Minato:-papa vámonos tengo hambre, vamos por ramen.

Itachi:-tu padre se queda sin ramen

Naruto:-por favor itachi, óbito ayúdenme-

Gemelos:-no, vámonos-

Naruto:-está bien, su padre nos espera-.

En eso llega Shiryu y hace un monstruo de agua que va a llegar a la cara de Naruto, pero en realidad era un clon.

Naruto:-haz mejorado, tu eres igual que tu padre de fuerte además que tienes la habilidad de tu madre.

Shiryu:- ya están aquí.

Naruto:-nos vamos, adiós-

Shiryu: adiós Naruto sensei, adiós chicos.

Se fueron y Shiryu camina y llegan dos sujetos, son los sujetos que por accidente lastimaron a Hinata.

Shiryu:-mama, papa, los extrañe-

Karin:-mi pequeño, por culpa de tu padre te deje solo.

Suigetsu:- no es mi culpa, tu culpa-.

Shiryu:-me enferme por tu culpa padre, la comida estaba pasada-

Karin:-idiota- le pega y se deforma el agua.

Suigetsu:- lo siento, es que no tuve tiempo de leer por estar con los pergaminos.

Una cortina de humo aparece y en ella está Sasuke.

Sasuke:- hmp, por su culpa Hinata está mal, pagaran muy caro- se puede ver un aura negra alrededor de Sasuke.

Continuara


End file.
